UpSIdE doWn
by Arashi No Kokoro
Summary: Harry's life takes a 180 when a spell cast long ago wears off and she is returned to her true form. Now Hanna must go through fifth year without telling anyone who she truly is. The dark times are back, and the hero seems to be missing. DM/HP Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Dunno when the idea hit me. Maybe it's just my twisted mind? Anyway, so here comes my Fem!Harry Story. The main couple will be Draco x Harry, and then there will also be Ron x Hermione and a few others... **

**I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken."<p>

Wormtail dropped the boys blood into the cauldron. The boy, who was being held by a statue, screamed.

The liquid in the cauldron turned from a milky grey-white to a dreadful blood red. The cauldron burst into flames. Wormtail scurried away while the boy could do nothing but stare as the flames turned into a form. The dark mist that surrounded the figure formed into clothes.

The next thing he knew, Harry Potter found himself staring into the eyes of a teenage Voltemort. A cruel smile found his lips as he examined his body through crimson eyes.

"This is unexpected," Voldemort hissed.

"My Lord! It is a miracle!" Wormtail exclaimed, approaching Voldemort. He handed Voltemort his wand. "Please, My Lord?"

Voldemort sighed in annoyance, and waved his wand. A second later, Wormtail had a silver hand. "You have been very useful, Wormtail."

"Thank you master!" Wormtail cried falling back. Harry whimpered in pain. Voldemort turned to him.

"It must be thanks to your blood, Potter."

Harry glared at him through the pain. It felt as if his body was on fire. The statue suddenly released him, and he fell in a heap on the ground.

"It has been a long time, Potter," He said. Voldemort kicked Harry's wand toward him. "Fight me."

Harry hurried to gather his wand, but attempted to run and hide.

"Don't try to hide. Duel me," said Voldemort. Harry's eyes darted between Voldemort, Cedric, and the cup. "I'm positive that Dumbledore has taught you how to duel."

Harry lifted himself off the ground, trying to ignore the pain that was getting worse every second. His scar was burning. He stood up and faced Voldemort bravely.

"You thought that you could hide, but you could not, Hanna Potter!" Voldemort mocked. Harry was puzzled. He had never tried to hide. "Bow!"

Voltemort forced Harry to bow.

"Avada Kadavra!" "Expelliarmus!"

Two brilliant lights, one green, the other red, met in the middle. The wands locked together and there was a firework like explosion. Harry grasped his wand tighter as the green began to win, and with force, the red pushed back harder.

Wormtail ran forward.

"Do nothing! He is mine to finish!" Voldemort yelled. Then, a brilliant light spread across the graveyard. Cedric appeared in the air, and smiled grimly at Harry, next followed an old man. Harry watched in amazement as his mother and father appeared in the air.

"Hanna!" It was his father's voice. It was directed at him, so why had he called him 'Hanna'? Harry had no time to think about it as he pushed his spell again. "When the connection is broken, you must get to the port key! We can help you for a moment to save you some time, but only a moment. You understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry! Take my body back, will you?" Harry turned to Cedric. "Take my body back to my father."

Harry knew he couldn't say no. He would have done it even if Cedric asked him too.

"Let go," Lily said. "Hanna, Sweetheart, you're ready, let go!"

Harry broke the connection, and the four spirits charged at Voldemort. Harry ran towards Cedric's body, grasping his hand.

"Accio!" Harry felt someone grasp his leg as he was pulled away by the port key. He squeezed his eyes together tightly as he heard the familiar music and excited screaming. He dropped the port key and grabbed onto Cedric. Tears were streaming down his face. From pain, sadness and fear, everything was just completely overwhelming. He heard the crowd begin to silence. Dumbledore ran forward, and he felt someone release his leg. He didn't care. He felt another sharp pain, one in his stomach.

"Peter Pettigrew!" The minister exclaimed. Dumbledore cast a charm that froze the man as he attempted to scurry away.

"Keep everyone in their seats. There's been a death!" Dumbledore commanded. Amos ran out of his seat, and Dumbledore pulled Harry off of Cedric. He noticed the blood that was coming from a slash on his stomach. His arm was bleeding horribly as well.

"My son!" Amos cried, clutching his son's robes and crying.

"He's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry cried. "Voldemort's back."

The crowd was completely quiet now and had heard every word. Harry let out an agonizing scream. Dumbledore helped Harry up and quickly escorted him out of the crowds and into the building. Harry felt darkness creep up on his consciousness, and it didn't take long for it to overcome him.

Harry blinked, and then closed his eyes again. He lay down only a few more seconds before abruptly sitting up, causing pain to spread throughout his body. He forced himself to sit up and lean against the bedpost. Looking around, he could not recognize his surroundings. He was not in the Gryffindor room, nor was he at the medical ward. He couldn't place where he was, until a familiar man walked through the door.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, and then jumped a little in shock when he realized his voice was light and a bit high pitched, much like a girl's voice.

"You're finally awake, I see," Dumbledore smiled at him.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked, but heard the girl's voice again.

"Two weeks I'm afraid. School has been let out for the summer," Dumbledore told him. A familiar figure walked into the room.

"Sirius!" Harry stared at his Godfather, who smiled back at him.

"What's going on?" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore and Sirius looked at each other. "Voldemort's back! As his teenage self!"

Dumbledore nodded. "It is a long story, Hanna."

Something triggered in Harry's mind, and he remembered how his mother and father had called him Hanna. Voltemort had too.

"What? Professor Dumbledore?" Harry was so confused. "Why are you calling me 'Hanna'?"

"Because, that is your true name. Hanna Potter." Dumbledore tried to smile reassuringly at her. 'Hanna' blinked in surprise. Her eyes travelled down to where she had two lumps beneath her shirt. Those did not belong… "You were born a girl."

"Why have I lived 14 years as a guy than?" Harry gaped at the headmaster.

"We have no ideas. The night he tried to kill you, when he transferred his powers and gave you that scar; it was that night you were turned into a boy as well. We didn't tell you because we believed you may remain a boy forever."

"So why am I a… girl?" Hanna began to panic. How could she ever go back to school like this? It would be the most embarrassing thing ever! 'Yes, the famous Harry Potter is actually a girl!' She didn't like the sound of that headline.

"We believe that your recent fight with He-who-must-not-be-named triggered you to change back. We may be wrong and it simply wore off, but there are few other possibilities," Sirius said. Hanna nodded. She took a deep breath and then asked,

"How am I supposed to go back to school? Everyone knows me as a boy."

Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged looks once more. Sirius grabbed a newspaper and handed it to the girl. She had taken it surprisingly well, but the next news would be much harder.

Hanna's eyes widened as her eyes scanned the newspaper.

'HARRY POTTER KILLED BY HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!' Was the headline. Hanna flipped open the paper and read the article. It was six pages long.

"Does this mean I can't go back to school?" Hanna asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"It means you can't be Harry Potter anymore, Hanna. You will have to be reregistered as Hanna Potter, be sorted as a new student. You have to keep it a secret, and just be Hanna Potter." Hanna was silent. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone of who she was.

"What about my scar?" Hanna asked. She realized she no longer needed glasses. "How am I going to hide it?"

"We will try a mixture of charms and spells. Some muggle make-up should work as well. It is not easy to hide a cursed scar."

"And I can't go back to the Dursley's!" Hanna exclaimed.

"We know, we know," Dumbledore calmed her. "When you used the port key to come back, you also brought back Peter Pettigrew. Since then, Sirius' name has been cleared. So-"

"I get to live with Sirius!" Hanna exclaimed. Sirius nodded, and the girl's eyes lit up. She jumped from the bed and hugged Sirius. Who cares if she was a girl now? Who cares if she couldn't tell anyone? She could finally live away from her horrible aunt and uncle, and live with Sirius!

"Yes. You have this summer to become Hanna Potter. Do what you must to always keep you secret hidden. Tom may believe you are dead, so for now you are safe. Remember, Hanna, be yourself. Farewell, Hanna, Sirius." Dumbledore disappeared with a smile.

"C'mon, lay down," Siruis nudged her towards the bed. Hanna sat down, feeling the pain in her abdomen. She tugged up her shirt slightly to see a long scar across her stomach. She checked her wrist where, sure enough, another scar was.

"I couldn't help it… It's my fault Voldemort is back. He needed my blood…" Hanna glared at the scar.

"That's not true Hanna. He could have used anyone's blood," Sirius said reassuringly. Hanna smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you're free," Hanna told him. He smiled back.

"It's all thanks to you." He laughed. "First thing we need to do, is get you some clothes!"

Hanna groaned and slumped back onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter done :) <strong>

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I suppose this chapter seems a little rushed at times... But I hope you enjoy it! :) The second part of Deathly Hallows was amazing, of course... I wish they had sticked to the book a bit more...**

* * *

><p>Sirius and Hanna walked through the station. Sirius was glad to be a free man. He no longer had to hide. Hanna however, was a little bit nervous. She no longer had to hide per say, but she was far from free with her secret.<p>

Dumbledore had come and cast many charms and spells on her scar to make it disappear, but it had only faded it. She had used some Muggle make-up to cover up the rest. Still, she wasn't ready to be in public completely yet, so as she ran through the platform she wore a dark black cloak that covered her eyes. Beneath it, she was already in her Hogwarts robes.

She felt strange. She was starting her fifth year, but technically it was supposed to be her first year at Hogwarts. Sirius smiled at her as she climbed onto the train, and said a quiet goodbye. He made her promise to write. Due to Hedwig being too familiar at Hogwarts, Sirius had gotten her a new owl. He was a dark brown barn owl that she had named Alberic. Hedwig was going to stay with Sirius.

Occasionally, Sirius promised he would send Hedwig, but they didn't want to draw attention to her. With one last wave, Hanna settled down in her seat. He hood still shadowed her eyes, but she could see anyone who walked by.

"It's the only one left!" Hanna's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. She heard the shuffling and two people came in. She forced herself to not jump up and hug them and instead remained completely still. "Think she's asleep?"

"She looks like it, Ron. Leave her be," Hermione scolded, lifting up her trunk. The two settled down and an uncomfortable silence fell over the train cart. After a few minutes, the trolley came by. Hanna surprised the other two by standing up and walking over to the trolley. She ordered a few of almost everything than moved back to her seat. Finally, a smile crossed his lips. She remembered when she had stuffed her face full with Ron.

Hermione and Ron were watching the girl in surprise. Surely she wouldn't eat all that candy?

"Do you want some?" She asked, throwing a chocolate frog at Ron and a few pastries at Hermione. They accepted them and thanked her.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron grinned at her. "This is Hermione Granger."

"I'm Hanna," Hanna felt odd reintroducing herself to her friends with a different name. She did not share her surname. She had kept it as 'Potter', though there had been quite a debate between Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. Sirius wanted it to become 'Black', Remus suggested another name, and Dumbledore wanted it to stay Potter. 'Potter' had won, for some reason. If anyone asked if they were related, she would say she wasn't sure. Something like 'We could be, somewhere along the line'. She reached for a chocolate frog. When she opened it, the frog hopped away. She had never been fast enough to catch the damn things. She pulled out the card to see which great wizard she had received and was ultimately shocked when she came face to face with her used to be face.

Harry Potter stared at her from behind round glasses. The lightning scar on his forehead and his bright green eyes were unmistakable.

'_Harry Potter 1980-1995,  
>The boy who lived, best known for his survival of the killing curse as a small child. Harry has fought you-know-who multiple times. Youngest Seeker of the century!'<em>

Hanna read this to herself.

"Harry Potter has a card?" She asked herself out loud. She sounded so doubtful; Hermione and Ron were instantly on her back.

"Of course he does! He deserves it too! Harry was a great Wizard!" Rob exclaimed. Hanna jumped slightly in shock. Suddenly, the two seemed very depressed. Hanna bit her lip, forcing herself not to tell them. It was difficult. She didn't like seeing her friends so unhappy.

"Sorry," She muttered and threw the card aside. She didn't want some stupid card of herself. Hermione looked offended and snatched up the card.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it," Hermione said, holding the card. "They are quite rare."

"You can have it…" Hanna sighed and turned to look out the window. Hermione pocketed the card.

"Thanks," She murmured. Hanna nodded. "Are you new here? I don't think I've met you…"

"Yes. I just transferred here."

The rest of the ride was quite silent.

The carriages came for the fifth years, and Ron, Hermione and Hanna clambered up into one. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were also in it. The three prepared to climb out and wait for another, but this would be the last one.

Behind them, charms were being put in place to protect the school.

Hanna glared at the trio across from her, who were openly staring at her in curiosity.

"Who the hell are you?" Malfoy suddenly blurted. Hanna stuck her chin out.

"I am Hanna. I'm new here," She said. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her attitude.

"If I were you, I wouldn't hang around with those guys. Granger is a filthy Mudblood and Weasley is a-"

Malfoy found himself facing Hanna's wand against his neck.

"Don't you dare speak ill of them. I won't hesitate to hex you," Hanna said dangerously. Malfoy whimpered. Suddenly, a dark chill spread across the cart. The creatures pulling it (Harry seemed the only one able to see them) stopped. It felt as if all the happiness was gone- a feeling Harry knew all too well.

There were three of them. Four dementors surrounded the carriage. Hanna's hand fell to her side, although she kept a tight grip on her wand. A dementor approached her, and she felt it. She hated the feeling. She could see on go for Malfoy, the others for Ron and Hermione. Hanna jumped backwards.

"Expecto Patronum," Hanna uttered the single spell. A bright light filled the air quickly driving the dementors away from her friends (she thought it should have taken Malfoy with it). She sat back down and tucked away her wand. Hanna ignored the five people staring at her, and handed out a bit of chocolate to Hermione and Ron.

She reluctantly handed some to Malfoy, who sneered and almost turned it away. He accepted it soon though.

Hermione stared at her the rest of the way. She seemed deep in thought. Hanna wondered if she had given away the secret… Surely she couldn't have figured it out that fast. It didn't take long for the carriage to begin moving and them to arrive at the school.

"There you are!" Professor McGonagall called, spotting the girl. "Come with me, we have to get you with the first years!"

Goyle and Crabbe snickered, and Malfoy roughly jabbed them in the sides with his elbow. He watched the mysterious girl leave, and finally headed towards the mob of other students. Crabbe and Goyle followed loyally behind.

Ron and Hermione watched with suspicious eyes as the Slytherin's walked away. They wondered who exactly this Hanna was. She was so strange with that cloak covering her face. What could she have to hide? Was it possible to be a death eater? They were constantly running around these days, now that the 'chosen one' was dead.

They two followed the rest of the students where they met up with Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus. They proceeded to flood into the great hall and head towards their seats. They sat patiently as the first years (and Hanna) were lead inside by Professor McGonagall. The hat started its song, and they fell into the familiarity of the School. This was the last place they had truly seen Harry. At dinner before he disappeared into that wretched maze! Dying only minutes after getting back!

Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped when someone was sorted, but their hearts really weren't into it. Many of them knew Harry well, and being back at Hogwarts… brought back memories. They were reaching the 'O's now. Another kid was put into Gryffindor… Another one to Hufflepuff… Two to Ravenclaw.

"Potter!" McGonagall shouted. Her eyes widened, as well as a great half the school as their eyes darted towards the students. She glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded. "Potter, Hanna."

Hanna stepped forward, sitting down on the stool.

"Miss Potter," McGonagall's voice almost cracked (She really did miss the trouble maker!). "Please remove your hood."

Everyone's voiced were caught in their throats. They could see the girl's lips set in a grim line as she raised her hands to remove her hood. She pulled off her hood, revealing her emerald green eyes and long black hair. There were many gasps across the room. She looked exactly like… him, except of course, much more feminine. Her jaw was softer, and she didn't wear glasses. Her nose was the same, but her lips had more of a gentle look to them. Her eyebrows sat above almond shaped eyes. She stared at them all bravely. Besides the hair, she looked much more like her mother than anything now.

She felt the hat on top of her head.

_'So we meet again…'_ Hanna heard in her head. Hanna felt the corner of her lips twitch into a smile. '_So it finally happened…'_

_'You knew?'_ Hanna asked mentally.

_'Oh yes… Since the beginning. Now where to put you this time… you have done splendid in Gryffindor.'_

_'Put me… where ever you like…' _

The hat seemed to smile to itself.

_'I know just where to put you this time…'_

Hanna squeezed her eyes closed, expecting the worst. "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's cheered as Hanna walked over to the table. A few clapped her on the back, and congratulated her on making Gryffindor. She smiled at them and sat down. Not long after, the sorting was finished. Dumbledore began his speech.

"Now, as you all know, even places like Hogwarts can be dangerous at times like this. Last year, we lost two students. Many of you were friends with them. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory may have been lost in the battle against Voldemort, but they will forever live on with us. Do not allow the unhappy times to get you down. As some of you know, the dementors have returned to Hogwarts and will remain posted until any further signs of safety." The mood seemed a bit damped when Dumbledore mentioned the deaths, and even more cold when he mentioned Voldemort's return. Dumbledore finished his speech, and sat down. The Magical feast began. Hanna grinned and took some food; talking to various people she had known last year.

Harry or Hanna, she was glad to be back at Hogwarts.

She still couldn't shake the ever so slightly depressed air from the houses. Even Slytherin seemed a little down. Then again, who would be at ease at times like this when someone like Voldemort is free to rampage?

According to rumours, only Harry Potter could stop the Dark Lords return. Had she failed them completely?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, She is back in Gryffindor. It was hard choosing between Gryffindor and Slytherin... :) Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! <strong>

**:  
>Okay, Thanks for reviewing, but if you don't like it, don't read it or review it. I don't want people saying stuff about my ideas. My Writting style and grammar is something else, but please do not insult the plot. If Fem!Harry is "Never a good idea" Then don't read the damned story. <strong>

**GothAngelPrincess:  
>Thank you~! :) <strong>

**LoveOfMyLifeIs:  
>Yepp. I did think about that... I was planning on changing the last name to "Black" or something else, but it would be weird if it was 'Black' and I didn't know what else... XD I'm glad you like it! ^^ <strong>

**Rianna Black:  
>Thank youuu! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"We have double potions again?" Ron muttered darkly, glowering at the schedule. He glanced over at Hanna who was nibbling on her breakfast. "It's gonna be hell, especially if it is with the Slytherins!"

Hanna just nodded in agreement, staring at her own schedule. It was similar to last years, just with fifth year classes. She had Astronomy, Care of Magical creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Divination, Potions, History of Magic and Defence against the Dark Arts. The new Defence teacher was from the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Umbridge.

Apparently, Umbridge was appointed to be the 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor' by the Ministry. Rumour had it that they believed that Dumbledore was no longer in his right mind and should be wary of him. They sent her to 'protect' Hogwarts and their students. Hanna had a bad feeling about her, especially after the look Umbridge had given her last night. The woman clad head to toe in pink with the toad like features instantly made Hanna uneasy.

It was almost like she knew.

But of course, that would be impossible! Dumbledore assured her only he, Remus, Sirius and she knew. And they intended on keeping it that way.

"Hanna!" Fred and George exclaimed, popping down on either side of her, pushing Ron out of the way.

"We were wondering-!" The twin on her left started.

"'Cause you look like him-!" The twin on her right continued, and Hanna's stomach drooped.

"Are you related to Harry Potter?" They asked simultaneously. Many people around them froze. All eyes found Hanna, who looked relatively calm, though slightly pale.

"Yes. I don't know how directly we are related, but we are related," Hanna murmured. Yes, that lie was much more convincing.

"So you're like his sister? Or Cousin?" Ron asked. Hermione nudged him in the side.

"She just said she didn't know!" Hermione scolded him.

"If you don't know, how do you know you're related?" Ginny asked.

"Umm… Well," Hanna stuttered. She hadn't thought of that… "I inherited all of his things…"

"Why don't you ask your parents how you're related?" She asked.

"Their dead… I don't know any of my family." Hanna said with finality. No one asked her anything, and Hanna silently half thanked Ron when he changed the subject.

"So Hanna, do you play Quidditch?" He asked. Hanna shook her head. She would love to play Quidditch again, but she didn't want to seem that much like Harry.

"Do you?" She asked with a sweet, but fake, smile.

* * *

><p>Hanna followed Ron and Hermione to potions class, pretending to have absolutely no idea where to go. Once inside potions class, Hanna suddenly remembered why she hated it. The greasy haired teacher that stood at the front of the class glared at her.<p>

"He just hates all Gryffindor's, don't let him bug you," Ron whispered in her ear. Hanna rolled her eyes, but nodded slowly.

"Everyone take your seats!" The teacher suddenly demanded, and everyone hurried to their seats. Snape hurried to set them to work, and they were to make a potion with the rest of class. The strengthening Solution was not exactly a difficult potion, but Hanna was constantly getting distracted. Although she loved being able to live with Sirius, she still loved Hogwarts. Snape was constantly glaring at her, and she stared back with equal intensity, drawing her attention away from her potion.

At one point she had almost poured Pomegranate juice into it, but Hermione had stopped her just in time.

"Honestly! You're just like Harry!" Hermione complained looking at Hanna's ruined potion. Hermione suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. It hit her again that Harry was no longer with them. Hermione bit her lip and willed herself not to cry. She had cried all summer, and now it was time to go on. Harry wouldn't want her to cry over him.

Ron looked up from beside them. He almost wondered over and wrapped his arm around her, but stopped himself. Luckily, no one noticed Hanna's guilty and nervous expression.

"I expect an essay on how to correctly complete the strengthening potion on my desk tomorrow morning," Snape sneered. Hanna glanced up at him in shock as he made the ruined potion disappear with a flick of his wand. "Are we clear, Miss Potter?"

Hanna glared at him stiffly than nodded. "Crystal clear, sir."

Hanna knew she had to act like everyone was a stranger. She had to act like didn't hate Malfoy. This was probably the hardest part of the entire change. She couldn't imagine how she was going to pull it off.

"We have Defence next," Hermione murmured, grabbing Hanna's hand and tugging her out of the room. Ron followed after a few moments.

* * *

><p>School passed like it had before. Hanna felt… away from everyone. She had re-befriended Hermione and Ron, but it just wasn't the same. And she knew it never really would be. She felt more apart from anyone then she ever had before.<p>

She wasn't even the 'Famous Harry Potter' and she had a thousand rumors about her.

At first she was Harry Potters long lost sister, but that idea was thrown out the window when people couldn't figure out why she hadn't grown up with Harry. After about a thousand other rumours they all settled down and agreed that she must be Harry's cousin. At the very least, second cousin.

It had been a whole month since school started. She was extremely thankful when the rumours died down. And now she was sitting in Professor Umbridge's class, copying off a board. She, or anyone else for that matter, hadn't learned a single defence spell this entire year. Hanna hated the woman. She should be teaching them defence spells. If Umbridge said 'Leave it to the ministry' one more time, she was going to snap.

"Hanna!" Hanna looked up wildly, Umbridge was hovering over her. "Why aren't you taking your notes?"

"Umm I got distracted," Hanna winced and returned to her work.

"Well, don't get distracted again. You will need to know these things for your O.W.L's."

Hanna snapped. She didn't even want to get started on the OWLS.

"OWLs are the last thing we need to worry about!" Hanna exclaimed, abruptly standing up and knocking her chair up. Many of the students looked up to watch the scene. "Voldemort is out there! We need to learn defensive spells! We aren't learning how to survive if we spend all day taking these blasted notes!"

Umbridge turned and glared at Hanna. The two were about the same height (Umbridge was very short) so they glared at each other evenly.

"Hanna Potter, detention tonight at eight. Now continue with your work." With a wave of her wand, the chair was standing upward again.

Hanna sighed and slipped back into the chair. She glared at the notes. If they kept up like this, Voldemort wouldn't have much of a problem destroying them all.

**Short chapter, sorry. Next one will have detention... and *gasps* the beginning (hints) of Draco x Hanna! **

**Rianne Black:  
>Thanks :) <strong>

**hpnerd121:  
>Hehe Yeah. :) Of course, She won't be able to live with Sirius forever *frowns* he still has to die... D: Maybe. But yes! Voldemort knows nothing *smirks* Thank you! :) <strong>

**LoveOfMyLifeIs.:  
>Thank youu! :) <strong>

**Gone and forgoten.:  
>Hehe Thank youu :) <strong>

**fail:  
>Well, sorry you think so. And No, it is because I like being weird. And different. <strong>

**KKMayfield:  
>:D Thanks...? Hehe<strong>

**tmntlover123456789:  
>Thank youu :) <strong>

**Themaybornloser:  
>Thanks! I'm glad you think so, and I hope you enjoy ittt! :) <strong>

**UnstableFable:  
>Denfinately freaked out :P Hehe I am excited to write that part! Thanks :) <strong>

**Mini Luna:  
>I'm glad you think so! Thanks! <strong>

**Next time, Hana has to go to detention. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Cedric stood, only a few feet away. Harry reached for his wand. Surely… he was close enough to help. Close enough to save him. But it was too late. In a low hiss, the dreaded orders resounded through the near silent graveyard. The spell came. A flash of green light. _

_A murderous green light. _

_The one that haunted his life. _

_The one that haunted his dreams. _

_Harry- no Hanna- could feel the scream escape from her throat. Her throat was sore from screaming. But she did not hear it. _

_No. Besides those echoing, horrible, dreadful words, there was not another sound. Pain exploded in her forehead, but she could do nothing about it. _

_A figure loomed above her. His cold red eyes bore into her. She hated it. It scared her. His lips moved. She couldn't tell what he was saying. There was no sound. _

_Avada Kedavra_

_Avada Kedavra_

_Avada Kedavra_

"Hanna!" A voice called. It was pleasantly familiar. Much softer and kinder then the voice that was resounding in her ears.

_Avada Kedavra_

_Avada Kedavra_

_Avada Kedavra_

_The figure above her lifted his wand. A cruel smile was plastered on his lips. _

"Hanna!" This time she felt herself shaken.

_Avada Kedavra_

_Avada Kedavra _

_Avada Ked-_

_"I have won!" _

_There was a flash of green light. _

"Hanna, wake up!" Hanna blinked, staring up at two worried faces above her. When she could see clearly, one had figure had bright red hair. The other had wild brown hair. Nothing really snapped in right now, except the burning pain above her eyes.

Hanna reached up to clutch at her forehead, but stopped. Instead she rubbed her eyes and attempted to sit up.

"Are you okay, Hanna?" Hermione exclaimed. Hanna nodded stiffly. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. Many people were staring at her, and she didn't like the sudden attention. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Uh, um, I'm fine…" Hanna mumbled, gathering her things into her bag. Ron seemed satisfied with her answer, and returned to his homework. Hermione, however, saw through it. Hanna had been having these nightmares for ages! It was almost like… Hermione tried not to think about it, but it was hard. She knew she shouldn't compare people to her best friend, but it was just… so difficult. She missed him so much.

"Hanna, are you sure?" Hermione insisted. Hanna nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a silly bad dream! What time is it?" Hanna asked, wondering how long she had slept.

"If you're sure… It is 7:52." Hermione replied reluctantly. Hanna groaned. She had slept over an hour! And it was time for detention with Umbridge, she noticed with a start. Gathering all her things into her bag, she suddenly fled from the common room. She ran as fast she could, mentally cursing the moving staircases.

"Oof!" Hanna suddenly ran into something, and both she and that something toppled over. Unfortunately, she caught the bad end of it and hit her head on the stone flooring. "Ow! Ow!"

The person on top of her quickly scrambled up, for which she was thankful.

"Watch where you're-" Hanna recognised that voice far too well. "Oh, it's you."

Hanna wasn't surprised by this. Malfoy had been strangely neutral towards her this year. Then again, it was most likely because she was no longer 'The Golden Boy' but instead 'The Golden Boy's Mysterious Cousin'. After a while, when the rumours became bearable, and she was no longer the talk of the school, Malfoy had been somewhat, to an extent, civil towards her.

"Well c'mon then," His voice was impatient. Hanna realized he was holding out a hand to help her up with. Hanna took his hand rather reluctantly, and allowed him to help her to her feet. This was perhaps the hardest part about her change. Since the beginning of the school year, Malfoy had done nothing that would allow her to hate him. At first he was neutral. He didn't even acknowledge the girl. At least she preferred it that way.

"Sorry," She muttered, sliding past him to continue on her journey to the Defence classroom.

"Watch where you're going, you could get hurt," He said softly, almost sounding like he hoped she didn't hear. Hanna's eyebrows shot up behind her bangs, but she said nothing and continued walking.

Hanna scrunched up her nose in distaste when she entered the room. The office was more pink then Umbridge's wardrobe, covered floor to roof with pictures of cats and the like. It was bloody appalling.

She was three minutes and –according to Umbridge- 46 seconds late. Umbridge told her to sit down at a desk that was placed beside her desk. Hanna quickly complied, and soon learned she was to be doing lines.

"You haven't given me any ink," Hanna said, staring at the quill in her hands. Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"You won't need any ink," She told her. "I want you to write 'I must not deny the truth'."

"How many times?" Hanna asked.

"As long as it takes… to sink in." Umbridge's voice was sickly sweet, coated with as much sugar as she put in her tea. She had suddenly become very interested with a particular picture of a white kitten, hiding her large, cruel smile from Hanna. Hanna frowned, and began to write.

'_I must not deny the truth' _

The words came out in a dreadfully familiar shade of crimson. Hanna stared at the letters, admiring how they shone in the evening light that was sinking through the window. Then a pain split through her hand.

_'I must not deny the truth' _was carved into her skin on the back of her hand. Blood began to pour from the wound, but she could only watch the letters. They were cut into her hand as if a fine, small knife was used. It was written in her handwriting, but the letters were clear. She bit back her hiss of pain. She couldn't give Umbridge the satisfaction.

_'I must not deny the truth'  
><em>'_I must not deny the truth' _  
>'<em>I must not deny the truth' <em>  
>'<em>I must not deny the truth' <em>

The words were becoming illegible underneath the faucets of blood that were pouring from the wound. It was dripping down her wrist, leaving large blood splatters on the pages.

What was the truth? What truth was there to deny? Surely no one knew of her being Harry Potter? Not yet. Besides, she wasn't Harry Potter. She had truly always been Hanna Potter. She must not deny the truth. She was not Harry Potter.

Perhaps it was about Dumbledore? Umbridge was obviously a strong believer that Dumbledore was losing his mind. That was a lie. She must not deny the truth. Dumbledore was not going crazy.

Maybe they were talking about the Ministy? If Umbridge believed that the Ministry would take care of everyone, and that they wanted a false sense of security spread throughout the school, they would not want little never-before-heard-of-Hanna-Potter destroying it for them. She must not deny the truth. The ministry was scared – no, terrified- of the truth.

But then, Hanna mused to herself, she couldn't really bring herself to care by the second page of lines.

When the third passed, Hanna was feeling beyond lightheaded. The sleeve of her robes were stained with blood, but she couldn't bring herself to care about that either.

She walked along the wall as support as she made her way back to the Gryffindor was surely leaving a trail of blood behind her. One that Filtch would surely complain about in the morning. She really didn't care.

As Hanna crawled into her four poster bed, she felt none of the usual comfort it brought. All she could feel was the red-hot agony that came from her hand. The scarlet stains on her skin almost matched the curtains and her sheets. She had enough sense to try and hide the hand, although all she had done was throw two pairs of socks over her hand like a glove.

Her head was positively spinning, but she managed a weak spell that cleaned up the lasting blood on the floor. She laid back, allowing unconsciousness to creep over her, hoping to find some solitude in her own head. In her dreams.

Instead, she was plagued by nightmares.

**A hint of Darry? But what does it meaaaan? XD I hope you guys liked this chapter! ^^ **

**AprilFlowers96:  
>Hahah! Thank you! :) And yes, they are still going to do the D.A. :) Its just gonna take a bunch more convincing :D I love the d.a. :D <strong>

**laugra42:  
>Thank you! :) XD I always liked that Idea, hence why I am writing about it! XD <strong>

**UnbeautifulVeela:  
>Wellll... It's a surprise!<strong>

**LoveOfMyLifeIs.:  
>Thank you! :) <strong>

**tmntlover123456789:  
>:) Here you ggo :PP<strong>

**TheMayBornLoser:  
>I Know! I shout at them in my head (jking) Hanna will still fly, and it will most likely be in the next chapter you find out why :) Hahah I don't think I can see a HannaHarry that doesn't fly! XD **

**TheMagicPirate:  
>I'm glad you think so. Thank you for Subscribing! ^^ <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYONE

Yeah this hasn't been updated in ages xox Sorry about that.

However I have a different account and I'm going to rewrite and republish this story on that account so if you're interested you should be able to find this story at my other fanfiction account "Bloodykissfarewell" in less than one week.

Yeah this story is pretty much dead but if there were any people waiting... It's gonna be rewritten (Hopefully better!)

-ArashNoKokoro


End file.
